


I'd Light Up Every Dark On Your Way

by firetruckyeah



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dybain, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, protective Gonzalo, sad Paulo, this is what happens if i write when i'm sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: It’s dark outside when Paulo wakes up, he fell asleep as soon as he returned to his hotel room after the match against Brazil, too tired to even celebrate his birthday with the team after their rushed dinner. The knocking noise continued and Paulo decided to get up from the bed, he blinked his eyes open slowly, letting them adjust to the darkness of the room. The door opened to reveal a smiling Gonzalo.or a fic i wrote for Paulo's 26th birthday that ended up being angsty af
Relationships: Paulo Dybala/Gonzalo Higuaín
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	I'd Light Up Every Dark On Your Way

**Author's Note:**

> So guys as y'all probably know our favourite angry bird is 26 today! And i thought "what could be better than to write a Dybain fic for the occasion?!" well...i had a shitty week and so this is the result (the watch mentioned is [this one](https://www.tiffany.com/watches/mens-watches/atlas-2-hand-375-mm-watch-63452742/)). Hope you'll like it tho, i tried to write what i would have wanted to hear to give myself/Paulo/all of you who are reading some comfort.  
The title is from [Ina Wroldsen's Lay It On Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANegmR5wPn8)  
As usual please leave kudos and comments because they make my day! And the usual reminder that you can come and say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://baentancur.tumblr.com) :)

It’s dark outside when Paulo wakes up, he fell asleep as soon as he returned to his hotel room after the match against Brazil, too tired to even celebrate his birthday with the team after their rushed dinner. The knocking noise continued and Paulo decided to get up from the bed, he blinked his eyes open slowly, letting them adjust to the darkness of the room. The door opened to reveal a smiling Gonzalo.

“Gonzalo?” he said softly, voice hoarse from sleeping. Gonzalo entered the room and wrapped him in a hug. “Happy birthday Pau” Gonzalo said, grabbing a little box from his jeans’ pocket. Paulo read the card that was attached to it, “I wish I could attach my heart to this birthday wish. That’s how much you mean to me. I wish you always be happy and I’ll do everything to make you so. Love you always, Gonzalo”. Paulo felt his mouth curl in a small smile, he opened the box to find a watch with an azure dial in it. 

“This is…wow, this is beautiful and probably very expensive. You really shouldn’t have Amor” Paulo looked at the watch mesmerized. “Nonsense, you deserve only the best baby, and it reminded me of your lovely eyes” Gonzalo said fondly. Paulo threw himself in Gonzalo’s arm, kissing him passionately. “What I did to deserve you Gonzalo?” Paulo whispered against Gonzalo’s face, his eyes still closed from the kiss. “You just being yourself, Pau, it’s enough to make anyone fall in love” Gonzalo replied leaving a kiss on Paulo’s nose.

The romance gave its place to tiredness when Paulo yawned. “Go to sleep Pau, you played the whole match, you deserve to rest” Gonzalo told the younger. “Nooo, I want to stay with you a bit more. It’s my birthday after all” whined Paulo. Gonzalo chuckled at Paulo’s childish behaviour, “but I will stay here with you Pap. Don’t worry we still have time to celebrate together, and we can also do it tomorrow too”. Paulo pouted but then let out a little smile “ok…fine, you win”, Gonzalo couldn’t help find it quite cute. They cuddled against each other, Paulo quickly falling asleep, “goodnight _mi amor_, sleep well” Gonzalo said softly leaving a kiss against the younger’s head.

It was the middle of the night when Gonzalo woke up again, his hand reaching out to the man next to him but finding his side of the bed empty. “Pau?” he questioned, tired eyes searching for his boyfriend. It was only then that he noticed the shape of Paulo sitting in the little nook in the windowsill. The lights coming from the city illuminated his face a little as he stared out of the window. Gonzalo frowned, worry started to creep in as he didn’t get a reply from Paulo. He got up from the bed, the blanket nearly falling off as he did so. He shivered against the cold of the ac as he walked over to Paulo, the other man’s hand cold as he reached for it, he must have been sat there for a while then.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked softly as Paulo finally turned his head towards him. Paulo’s eyes were sad as they met his own, but all he did is shrug and say “had a nightmare, couldn’t sleep”.

Gonzalo didn’t believe him, of course he didn’t, but he knows Paulo well enough that forcing him to talk about it wouldn’t have helped. They are very alike in that, they don’t just let anyone see their core. So instead of making him talk Gonzalo nudged him over until he could slide in behind Paulo. “Jesus, you’re freezing” Gonzalo said horrified as he wrapped his arms around Paulo’s waist and gentle pulled him back against his own chest. It was a tight fit, they’re both grown up adults after all, their legs tangled together awkwardly, but they made it work somehow.

He rested his head onto Paulo’s shoulder and stares out of the window. Riyadh really was beautiful at night. It was beautiful during the day as well, but it was noisy. Cars everywhere, people living it up on the streets, enjoying the beauty of the constant summer. At night it was quiet, or at least this part of the city is, however city centre never seemed to sleep like Las Vegas. But there all he could hear was the occasional cars and people chatting returning to the hotel for the night. They sat like that for a while, Paulo cold hands warming up underneath Gonzalo’s touch and eventually he spoke up, his voice was barely more than a whisper as he said “I miss him”.

“Hmm?” Gonzalo asked softly, even though he already knew what Paulo would have said next.

“My…my dad, I…I” Paulo said, voice getting choked up. “He used to spend the day with me, just the two of us doing something special. Then we had a dinner with the rest of the family at home. I can still see him laughing, telling me that I was his little man…oh God”, Paulo voice cracked at that point. “He should have been here for all of this, me being good enough to play in big clubs, my first championship win, winning four titles in a row, being called to the national team and finally playing at the world cup….and he was not here. I’ve finally conquered all the things we used to fantasise about and he’s not here to witness it.”

A choked up sob fell from Paulo’s lips then, Gonzalo’s fingers were still tangled up with his own as he reached his hand up to cover his mouth. There were tears streaming down his face as he desperately tried to stop himself from sobbing his heart out. And it breaks Gonzalo’s heart, this beautiful man that was trying so desperately to keep himself together even then. Then when no one was watching but him. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, it’s okay, let it out baby. Come here Pap” Gonzalo wrapped his arms around him even tighter, his hand brushing through the brown locks of Paulo’s hair as he buries his face into Gonzalo’s chest. “It’s okay” Gonzalo whispered once more, his own eyes welling up as he pressed his face into Paulo’s hair.

They sat like that for a long while, Gonzalo’s shirt getting soaked as Paulo finally, finally just let himself feel everything he has been burying down. Paulo choked out _papa por favor_. Begged desperately for his father to be there, to hold him as he cries his heart out.

He heard Paulo’s breathing even out eventually, the grip on Gonzalo’s shirt loosened as he started to fall asleep, completely drained. Gonzalo didn’t want to move, wake him back again, but he knows they couldn’t stay like this, one of his legs already started to cramp up. So he gently run his fingers over Paulo’s cheeks, wiping away the tear tracks and whispered “I love you so much Paulo, my beautiful and amazing love, I’ll always protect you little Pap. Your father would be so proud of you, like I am so proud of you. Now let’s get back to bed”.


End file.
